


Heart's Destiny

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nysssa was taught how to kill a man at a very young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Written for navaan. Happy Fandom Stocking!

Nysssa was taught how to kill a man at a very young age. She learned how to enter a room and catalog every exit, every threat, and every object she could use as a potential weapon. It was second nature at this point.

However, as she held the nearly dying woman in her arms, soaking wet from the frigid ocean, Nyssa recalled another skill set that she was taught since she was a little girl and that was the power to heal. First things first was keeping this woman away from death's door. Nyssa reached into one of her pouches for a small glass vial, uncapped it between her teeth, and poured the vial's content down the woman's throat.

The woman's skin gained a little color and warmth, but she remained unconscious. It was enough for transportation and that was good enough for Nyssa.

She carried the woman further into her boat to settle her down on her bed. Nyssa wrapped warm blankets around the woman before stepping back. There was a little more color to her skin, but she was still too close to death for Nyssa's comfort.

"I must get you to Nanda Parbat before it's too late," she murmured, placing her palm on the woman's forehead. Her skin was warm to the touch, too warm as if she was burning up.

Nyssa had never traveled back to her home so quickly. The woman needed two more doses during the trip and Nyssa continued to keep her eye on her.

It was out of character for her to be so worried over a stranger. Nyssa would normally have let the woman die in the ocean and thought nothing more of it. It was her nature as both Heir to the Demon and an assassin in her own right to keep herself focused on her own tasks and not care about outsiders. Yet, as Nyssa glanced at the woman, she knew there was something about her that Nyssa couldn't deny. This woman was going to become important to her one day and her father had taught her not to ignore her instincts. When it came to this woman, Nyssa's instincts were screaming at her.

They reached Nanda Parbat and Nyssa carried the woman to one of the greatest secrets the world had ever known and Nyssa's birthright, a Lazarus Pit. It had healing properties as well as properties far beyond that. It was exactly what she needed in order to save the woman.

Nyssa carefully placed the woman on the ground next to the pit. The Lazarus water was extremely potent and Nyssa used an empty canteen to scoop water from it. Then she turned to the woman. Nyssa lifted the woman's head and gently poured the water into her mouth. Then she poured the rest of the water over the woman's body.

The woman jerked and shuddered until she quieted down. Nyssa placed her palm on the woman's forehead. Her fever was gone and Nyssa let out a sigh of relief. The Lazarus Pit worked perfectly.

Nyssa took the woman to a hut on the outskirts of Nanda Parbat. It was too soon to take her to the city itself, not when the woman was still weak from her ordeal. The rest of the League would smell weakness and Nyssa couldn't risk it.

It took a few days before the woman regained consciousness. Nyssa remained seated as the woman sat up, looking around in confusion and fear. "What? Where?"

Nyssa waited until the woman calmed down. "You are safe for now. I have taken you a long way from Lian Yu."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Thank you. Who are you?"

Nyssa placed a hand on her chest and gave the woman a slight bow. "I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. And you are?"

"Sara Lance." She let out a small cough and Nyssa got out of her chair to place a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Careful. You have gone through a terrible ordeal and you are still weak from it."

Sara looked up to meet Nyssa's gaze. "I thought I was going to die."

"You almost did."

Sara stared off into the distance. A myriad of emotions flitted across her face and Nyssa was curious as to what Sara was thinking about.

"You didn't see anyone else in the water, did you?"

Nyssa shook her head, realizing what Sara was asking. There had been other people with her and now they were gone. "I am sorry for your loss, Sara."

"It's just one droplet in a sea of loss at this point."

And there it was. In that moment, Nyssa saw a core of steel within Sara. She had been through her own personal hell and was stronger for it. Sara could be stronger still if she had training.

"Your life is no longer the same, but I have a proposition for you. I can give you a new life if you want it. However, this new life won't be easy. It will be the hardest thing you will ever do, but I promise it will be worth it."

Sara gave her a careful look as she fought to keep her emotions under control. "What do you mean?"

"I am not allowed to reveal more than what I've said unless you are in. The association I belong to is very secretive and old."

"And what if I want to go home instead?" Suddenly, Sara flinched as if she just thought of something. "I can't go home. There's nothing for me there."

Nyssa leaned forward. "I promise you, Sara Lance, there is something for you here if you want it."

Even before Sara said yes, Nyssa knew she would. She was good at reading people and there was something about Sara that was strong, that wouldn't bend or break under pressure.

No matter what life threw at her, Sara would survive, and Nyssa wanted to guide her through the League to watch her grow.

And Sara did grow to become a well trained assassin. Most of the assassins within the League came from similar backgrounds as Nyssa, though none as prestigious as hers, but Sara was different. She was a simple girl from a city in the US where she had never even thrown a punch, let alone killed a man. The steel within her only grew stronger and Nyssa couldn't look away.

So when Sara worked up the courage to kiss her one night after training, Nyssa kissed her right back. She had been right so long ago when she had rescued Sara from the ocean. This woman was very important to her and she had no problem giving her heart and soul to Sara.

Sara was worth everything and more.


End file.
